


To Feel Your Heart as Its Keeping Time

by Trashatacular



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iris is mentioned but not a main character, Loneliness, Mild Angst, some bad words, this is when gladio makes his grand reappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashatacular/pseuds/Trashatacular
Summary: "And I will wait for you tonightYou’re here forever and you’re by my sideI’ve been waiting all my lifeTo feel your heart as it’s keeping timeWe’ll do whatever just to stay alive."A reunion.





	

Gladio had been gone for three days already.

The first day wasn't so bad; the group was quieter than usual and there was more legroom in the car. Fighting was a little more difficult; more effort was needed from her since after Gladio, she was the strongest. 

Then the second day came; waking up alone was difficult and she was significantly colder in the morning than she would've been normally. Sitting in the Regalia got lonely with just Noct, Prompto and Iggy. It was too quiet and too empty and uncomfortable all around.

The third day came around and the loneliness had crawled into her skin, burrowing itself into the spaces where she last felt his touch. She'd turn and have a joke for him but there was no one there. When she went to bed, it took her a lot longer to fall asleep; he wasn't there to press kisses onto her shoulder or stroke her hair. No one to massage her back on particularly rough missions. Morning sparring was boring with Prompto. Night training was less fun with Ignis. 

And really, she tried not to be upset that he didn't tell her where he was going. Maybe it was personal for him and maybe he'd explain it later. Whatever it was, it was driving her up a fucking wall. (Y/N) tried to stop asking Noct if he'd heard from him, tried to stop asking Iris every time she saw her. Tried to stop wondering if he was dead.

No, she couldn't think like that. That wasn't helping her at all to think about, if anything it was making it worse. 

It didn't help that when they got to the plant with the mythril ore and Noct disappeared into the power plant with a stranger and his sword to protect him. 

"Stop pacing, you're making it worse." Prompto insisted, looking up at her. 

"I can't help it, I'm just worried." She chewed her lower lip as she leaned against the post.

"It's unlikely he'll be hurt, (Y/N). The situation is controlled for the moment." Ignis' words did nothing to soothe the knot in her stomach. 

"I know," She snapped. Ignis looked at her, his eyes concerned. She softened, guilt in her throat. "Sorry." 

"There's too much power, the plant is going to blow." Holly spoke into the radio. Prompto's eyes widened, looking at Holly before standing up.

"Iggy, we have to go - we have to get Noct-" Prompto turned towards the plant.

"Prompto's right." (Y/N) rose beside him. 

"If we all go in there-" 

"There's not enough time to get you all suited up and in there." Holly interjected. Prompto looked positively furious. He sat down, leaning against the post and clenching and unclenching his fists. (Y/N) sat beside him; she wasn't much for comfort but she would do what she could. She put a shaking hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"Hey. Noct's gonna be fine. The fucking Archaean itself couldn't beat him, and neither will a measly power plant." She tried, her voice a little hoarse. Prompto let out a dry chuckle, and wiped his nose.

"Not sure the Archaean appreciates that, but thanks, (Y/N.)" He responded, looking up at her. His eyes were bluer than she'd ever seen them, glistening. She gave him a feeble smile; she didn't really know what else to say, and truly wasn't sure if he wanted her to say anything at all.

They sat in silence, his head leaning against her shoulder. Her chest thumped as she shut her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. She imagined Gladio, his amber eyes full of life and a smile on his face. She imagined his soft hair, the scar across his forehead. His tattoos; how they'd lay together and she'd absentmindedly trace the patterns on his arm. How his hands felt on her skin; calloused and rough but so gentle, especially on her scars. The way his laugh sounded; loud and booming and full of life. The way he smiled at her, the way one cheek dimpled. Even the little things like when he would read in Regalia, his brow would furrow and his fist would rest under his chin; when they sparred, he'd specifically not aim for her face even if she aimed for his. 

"I miss him so goddamn much." She murmured to herself. 

"I know. You say his name a lot when you're asleep." Prompto responded. She let out a dry chuckle.

"Sorry. Must be awkward-"

"HERE THEY COME!" Ignis called. They couldn't stand up fast enough, bolting up and running by Ignis' side. Noct strode towards them, sweat dripping down his face. But next to him. Gladio. 

"Its him." She gasped. She wanted to stop herself but her body felt like it was moving on its own as she bolted to Gladio's approaching form. She couldn't stop herself when she latched onto him, and certainly didn't stop him when he lifted her up and held her tightly against him. Most definitely didn't stop when she clung onto him, arms and legs holding him so close she could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. 

"Missed me?" He mused, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. She let out a choked laugh, her shoulders shaking. He squeezed her tighter, his heart aching as he felt her shaking against him in silent sobs. God, she missed him so much that just the feeling of his skin again was almost overwhelming. 

"Asshole." She responded, her breath jagged. She pulled away, wiping under her eyes. Her eyes fell upon the scar across his chest; a big welt from his left pectoral to his bottom right rib. Her lip quivered as she looked up at him. She didn't even want to imagine what caused that, the weapon that did that, the person who did that. A heavy sigh left his lips and he searched his brain for something to say, anything that wouldn't piss her off or make her cry. Her lips moved to form words but nothing came out except small gasps.

"I can explain-"

"Gladio-"

"It was a fight and-"

"Stop going where I can't follow." She looked up at him, eyes pleading. She knew this was a ridiculous request and that there would definitely come a time where they would be split up and yet it slipped out. His glistening amber eyes met hers, and in that they shared a small agreement. 

"I'm-"

"Don't," she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his sweaty chest and listening to his heart beat. Beneath all of that flesh, muscle and bone, she heard it; still beating in a quick cadence. Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. "I'm just glad you're okay." She responded. He smiled, kissing the top of her head gently as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Love you." He murmured into her hair. Every time he said it, a sweet warmth spread through her chest like flowers blooming under her skin. Truly it was an understatement; he could have said it a million times and not once would it have even eclipsed what he felt for her. He just held her, as tightly as he could for as long as he could because words would only be words and only mean so much and time was short and life was fragile and he loved her. So much. 

"Love you too," she smiled, sniffling. She got a strong whiff of smoke, diesel fuel, blood, and sweat which amalgamated into a very unappealing stench. "I do not love that new cologne you're rocking right now. Soon as we get back to the hotel, you're taking a shower." She scrunched up her face, pulling away to go back and join the group.

"That's my girl." He grinned, joining up with her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so .... im on a bit of a streak here w/ these gladio fics bc i love him too much and the minute i heard his voice in the suit before going into the plant i cried bc i don't know how to love something in moderation so ........ also idk if you've noticed but idk how to summarize anything so i use song lyrics and work with that bc yeah


End file.
